


Мгновение до луны

by Cara2003, mittens1988



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди поймут твою значимость в своей жизни только тогда, когда над тобой захлопнется крышка гроба (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                             

 

_Самое простое объяснение скорее всего и есть правильное._

_У.Оккам_

**Пролог**

Казалось бы, тихое журчание воды должно действовать усыпляюще. Но Мэриан не спалось. Спина чесалась от жесткого волчьего меха. По полу сквозило, и теплое одеяло сейчас было бы не лишним. По крайней мере, от мурашек бы избавило. К несчастью, обряд среди прочего требовал, чтобы она лежала в этой пещере полностью обнаженная. И в темноте. Вот не все ли равно было Фанону… нет, погодите… Канону… ах, нет! Кинону! Дурацкие все же имена у друидов. Так вот, Кинон мог бы и свечи в обряд включить. Потому что темноты Мэриан боялась больше всего на свете. В конце концов, и холод, и чесотку можно перетерпеть – это враги знакомые. Темнота же пугала неизвестностью. Незнанием. Пустотой.

Мэриан поежилась и решила поразмышлять о чем-нибудь более приятном. Но на ум ничего не шло, только все время вспоминалось лицо отца при последнем разговоре. Наверное, он что-то заподозрил. Бросив бесплодные попытки отвлечься, она принялась считать овец. Белых и черных, по очереди сигающих через высокую изгородь, поджав копытца. Верное средство уснуть. И видеть сны. Осталось несколько ночей, а потом новая луна народится. И все закончится. Уснуть и видеть сны…

 

**Глава первая**

_Злодейство носит много масок, и самая опасная — маска добродетели._

_Сонная лощина_

Гай Гизборн был не в духе. Впрочем, ничего необычного в этом окружающие не усмотрели. Скорее напротив – обитатели ноттингемского замка изрядно изумились бы, заметив вечно угрюмого помощника шерифа собирающим ромашки. Или слагающим баллады. Или... Одним словом, совершающим поступки, совершенно ему не свойственные. Ромашки и котятки были прерогативой Робина Гуда, являвшегося для сэра Гая постоянным источником раздражения. К этому окружающие тоже успели привыкнуть. Так вот, буквально на днях храброго и благородного Робина Гуда (ну, или последнюю скотину и мерзавца, это уж как кому больше нравится) видели в окрестностях замка. В принципе, ничего удивительного – рыскать вокруг замка для Гуда настолько же естественное состояние, как для самого Гизборна рычать на своих подчиненных, но... Но всю предшествующую неделю сэр Гай, под чутким руководством шерифа Вейзи и при невольном пособничестве леди Мэриан, распространял слухи об обозе с налогами, что якобы должен прибыть в Ноттингем из Калвертона со дня на день. По всем расчетам Гуду следовало сидеть сейчас в засаде где-нибудь в своем любимом лесу. Но «дорогие гости» – чтоб им… спалось крепко, – скоро начнут прибывать, а Гуд все что-то вынюхивает подле замка и определенно ехать никуда не собирается.

Пожалуй, на одного только Гуда сэр Гай еще нашел бы как-то управу – все-таки Гуд был злом привычным и неизбежным, – но существовало второе «но», сильно отравлявшее жизнь ноттингемскому рыцарю: леди Мэриан Найтон. Бывшая невеста с тем же упорством, с коим делала, пожалуй, абсолютно все, не желала покидать мыслей сэра Гая. И так же упорно наяву давала понять, что он ей безразличен и ни капельки не интересен. Вот только... вот только пройдоха Алан знай себе нашептывал угрюмому патрону, что леди все это творит нарочно, чтобы наказать его. За что наказать – Гизборн в упор отказывался понимать. Нет, разумеется, ангелом господним Гай не был, и грехи за ним, разумеется, водились. Но о большинстве из них знать добропорядочной и благовоспитанной леди было совсем не положено. И не якшайся Мэриан с Гудом... вот он, корень зла. Гуд, кругом Гуд. Все проблемы от этой сволочи.

Гай сильно подозревал, что недавняя гибель лошади, подаренной им когда-то, еще до сорванной тем же Гудом свадьбы, Мэриан тоже была подстроена лихим разбойничком. А как иначе? Не могло же тупое животное в лесу, в котором отродясь не водилось хищников, кроме людей, взять и само напороться на сук! К гадалке не ходи – это все Гуд виноват! Его рук дело!

Костеря Гуда на все лады, пиная попадавшиеся на пути камешки и раздавая указания вперемежку с затрещинами встречным стражникам, Гай добрался до конюшни, где нетерпеливо ржал застоявшийся вороной, вскочил в седло и отправился в Найтон.

Вопреки всем чаяниям по прибытии в поместье первой ему встретилась отнюдь не леди Мэриан. С озабоченным лицом навстречу шел хозяин.

– Сэр Гай! Вас-то мне и надо.

– Сэр Эдвард, – кивком головы поприветствовал несостоявшегося тестя рыцарь и спешился.

– Сэр Гай, – значительно тише повторил тот. – Тут такое дело… Вам не показалась странной гибель лошади моей дочери? Как кобыла вообще оказалась в лесу? И кто выпустил ее из стойла? Не могла же Миртл сама управиться с защелкой?

Час от часу не легче! Мысленно Гай застонал, уже чувствуя, куда клонит сэр Эдвард, и кому придется разбираться с гибелью мерзкой твари. Будь проклят тот день, когда ему вообще пришло в голову подарить Мэриан глупую скотину!

– Сэр Эдвард, – вкрадчиво начал Гай, – а вы конюхам эти вопросы задавать не пробовали?

– Пробовал, а как же! – с жаром сообщил лорд Найтон. – Они как один отвечают, что знать ничего не знают!

– А если?..

– Никаких если!

– Вам виднее. От меня-то вы чего хотите, сэр Эдвард?

– Гай, – от волнения старик позабыл о приличиях, – вам ведь небезразличны судьба и благополучие моей дочери. Так найдите того, кто хотел ее смерти! Вы же понимаете, что целью злодеев была не лошадь, а Мэриан.

Влип так влип.

И тут, словно ответ пресвятых угодников на мольбы Гая, дверь Найтон-мэнора распахнулась, и миру явилась Мэриан. Вздорная, упрямая, непокорная… ошеломительно красивая. Против обыкновения она вышла встречать его не в домашнем платье, а наряженная точно на званый ужин. Блио плотно облегало грудь и льнуло к бедрам. Волосы были убраны в высокую прическу и скреплены гребнем. Гай вдруг отчетливо представил, как шагает вперед – раз, два, – протягивает руку и медленно тянет гребень вправо и назад. Очень медленно. И так же медленно освобожденные волосы падают вниз, рассыпаясь по плечам Мэриан тяжелой волной. Ворот блио расшит серебром, и тем же лунным серебром блестит клинок, прижавшийся к горлу Мэриан там, где кожа ее такая гладкая и прозрачная, что видно, как бьется тонкая голубая жилка. Все так же медленно Гай ведет кинжалом ниже, чертя едва видимую линию между ключиц, ткань беззвучно трещит, уступая напору стали, открывая все больше и больше.

Откуда клинок-то взялся? Гай тряхнул головой и почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам. Откуда вообще взялись эти мысли? Смешно, конечно, прикидываться монахом в доспехах, и уж себе-то самому врать, что никогда, ни на минуту не представлял… Представлял. И так представлял, и эдак, но ведь не среди бела дня! И ладно бы Мэриан, невинная девица, ей ничего дурного в голову не придет даже после поцелуя. Но сэр Эдвард! Позабытое чувство стыда заставило Гизборна покраснеть еще больше.

Мэриан меж тем улыбнулась сладко и невинно, как будто и впрямь была рада его видеть:

– Добро пожаловать в Найтон-мэнор, лорд мой... Гай.

– Должно быть, вы спутали меня с графом фон Биттельбах, миледи. Счастливый человек граф – деньги, титул, ваша благосклонность.

– Вас, Гай, я никогда и ни с кем не перепутаю, – она все так же смотрела ему в глаза и улыбалась.

Вот тут-то Гизборн и понял: это заговор. Леди Найтон сговорилась с милордом Локсли свести его, Гая Гизборна, с ума окончательно и бесповоротно. Именно поэтому Локсли, наплевав на обоз с налогом, носится по окрестностям, а Мэриан – сама любезность. Интересно, как далеко она готова зайти? Позволит держать себя за руку? Одарит поцелуем, что ценит на вес золота?

Как ни странно, дышать вдруг стало легче, и Гай почти без труда несколько минут поддерживал абсолютно пустую беседу о погоде, урожае и, конечно же, милорде шерифе. Куда ж без него, в самом деле. Мэриан улыбалась, шутила, Гай же вдруг подумал, что готов и с ума сойти, если в его сумасшествии она навсегда останется такой: игривой и вместе с тем мягкой, не требующей от него ничего. Идеальная жена.

Уезжать Гаю не хотелось, ох как не хотелось. Если бы не гонец, посланный шерифом с приказом немедленно явиться пред светлые очи начальства, пожалуй, Гизборн остался бы в Найтон-мэноре дотемна. А так солнце еще светило в полную силу, когда Мэриан вышла проводить его. Словно юная мадонна, стояла она, близкая и недоступная. Солнечные лучи путались в ее волосах, золотой короной оплетая чуть наклоненную голову, и в изгибе губ таилась нежность.

– Вы сегодня необычайно красивы, Мэриан, – Гаю уже вывели коня, а он все никак не мог распрощаться.

– Моей заслуги в том нет, – потупилась скромница. – Все благодаря новому платью. Вы ведь заметили, сэр Гай?

И провела рукой по бедру, разглаживая невидимые глазу складки. Гая бросило в жар. Он застыл на месте. Взгляд его был прикован к пальцам Мэриан, комкающим ткань и медленно тянущим ее на себя. Во рту пересохло. Он смотрел, как скользит вверх темно-синее блио, открывая гладкие длинные ноги, и…

– Сэр Гай! Вы меня слышите? Что с вами, Гай? – прохладная ладонь коснулась его лба, и Гизборн очнулся. Озабоченное лицо Мэриан, нахмуренное – сэра Эдварда. Гай стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Позор! Идиот, какой же он идиот! Все же, милорд порой бывает прав. Не сказать, чтобы эта новость относилась к разряду приятных.

– Душно, – выдавил он из себя. – К дождю, наверное.

– К дождю, – Мэриан посмотрела на небо. Гай последовал ее примеру. Чистейший небосвод, ни единого облачка.

– Непременно к дождю, – повторила она, и при звуках ее голоса Гай вдруг понял, что если сейчас же не уедет, его не остановят ни приличия, ни сэр Эдвард, ни король Англии собственной персоной.

Вышеупомянутый сэр Эдвард, напряженно смотревший все это время то на дочь, то на гостя, подошел ближе.

– Сэр Гай, – мрачно начал он, – прошу вас не…

Сколько бы Гизборн не старался потом понять, что случилось, так и не сумел. Его вороной взвился на дыбы, точно обезумев, и забил копытами. Земля не спеша перевернулась перед глазами. Глухой звук падения. Резкий вскрик Мэриан. Алые капли крови на зеленой траве. Темнота.

Когда Гай пришел в сознание, конюхи уже поймали вороного и пытались его успокоить. Тот весь дрожал, вращая глазами, пена клоками обрывалась с его губ. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Гизборн скривился от боли и огляделся. В нескольких шагах от него лежал сэр Эдвард. Даже с такого расстояния было понятно, что он мертв.

***

Леди Мэриан уже битый час рыдала на плече у Гизборна. Если бы не любимый непромокаемый кожаный дублет, ходить бы доблестному рыцарю в мокрой рубахе, точно утопленному мышу, ведь именно это и намеревалась сделать вышеозначенная леди – утопить несчастного в своих слезах.

Гай, как мог, старался утешить Мэриан: говорил, что никто не вечен, что рано или поздно все через это проходят, что, уж непременно, сэр Эдвард попадет в рай... Вот только леди принималась рыдать еще горше и еще крепче и сильнее прижималась к смущенному Гаю. Конец его мукам, как духовным, так и физическим, положило лишь явление непосредственного начальства.

Заливистое «Гизбооооорн!» разнеслось над Найтон-мэнором. Вслед за голосом появился и сам милорд шериф, весьма неаристократично пнув ногой дверь.

– Вот ты где, – вместо приветствия констатировал очевидное Вейзи.

– Милорд... – начал Гай в попытке оправдаться. Предательское смущение наконец-то оставило его. Правда, на смену пришло знакомое предчувствие очередной выволочки.

– Молчи, Гизборн, – отмахнулся от него шериф. – Я и так наперед знаю все, что ты мне скажешь: это не то, что вы подумали, милорд; завтра Гуд будет сидеть в тюрьме, милорд; этого больше не повторится, милорд... – подражая интонациям самого Гизборна, продолжал Вейзи. – Лучше вот бери пример с леди Мэриан.

– Милорд! – оскорбился Гай. – Не спорю, смерть сэра Эдварда произвела на меня тяжелое впечатление, – он потер все еще ноющую после падения руку, – но не ждете же вы, что я буду рыдать у вас на плече?

– О чем ты, Гизборн? – рассеянно отозвался шериф, оценивающим взглядом обводя переднюю, а затем, удовлетворенный осмотром, продолжил: – Леди Мэриан, как же так?

На лице Вейзи появилось недоумение, впрочем, искренностью его Гай не обманывался.

– Своей неземной красотой вы не только Гизборна свели с ума, – ехидный взгляд в сторону помощника, – но и его конягу. Ай-яй-яй, леди Мэриан, довели коня до бешенства, а батюшку до смерти...

Продолжить нравоучительную и в высшей степени утешительную речь Вейзи не дали: с истошным вскриком леди Найтон покинула свое прибежище на плече Гизборна и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в шерифа.

– Ваша правда, милорд, – рыдала она, – это я, я во всем виновата.

– Мэриан... – сбитый с толку подобным поворотом событий, начал Гай. Шериф бросил на него злобный предостерегающий взгляд.

– Будет вам, милочка, будет, – проворковал шериф, гладя Мэриан по волосам. По расчетливому выражению его лица Гизборн понял – Вэйзи сейчас попытается извлечь максимальную выгоду из истерического состояния леди Найтон.

– Я б-была плохой до-дочерью, – всхлипывая, поведала им леди совсем не то, чего ждал от нее шериф. – Я... я м-много позволила себе. Ах, если бы я так долго не беседовала с Гаем, ничего бы этого не случилось! И папенька бы не у-умер! – рыдания еще более громкие, чем давешний крик шерифа, огласили Найтон-мэнор.

Шериф и Гизборн замерли в недоумении. К рыданиям хозяйки присоединились служанки, запричитали, подвывая. Гая замутило. В ушах звенело, и очень хотелось велеть всем заткнуться. Пока он размышлял, рявкнуть на всех женщин скопом или попробовать все же как-то успокоить Мэриан, шериф взял дело в свои руки.

– Собирайтесь, Мэриан, – решительно заявил он. – Едем.

– К-куда? – пробормотала вдруг переставшая рыдать леди.

– В Ноттингем, конечно, – ответил шериф, под локоток уводя ее в сторону двери. – У нас в замке тихо, спокойно. Отдохнете, залечите душевные раны, – ворковал он, и уже у самого выхода обернулся и резко приказал: – А ты, Гизборн, задержись-ка здесь, да присмотри, чтобы все подготовили к похоронам в лучшем виде. И чтобы больше никаких происшествий!

Ответить Гизборн ничего не успел – под ручку с успокоившейся леди Вейзи покинул дом. Проводив недоумевающим взглядом бывшую невесту и шерифа, Гай решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии и гаркнул на истошно воющих дур:

– Молчать!

Воцарилась гробовая тишина, изредка нарушаемая одиночными всхлипами.

– Так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно отметил Гай. – А теперь всем работать! Вы слышали, что сказал милорд шериф!

Справедливо рассудив, что свою часть подготовки к похоронам на этом можно считать практически выполненной, Гизборн отправился в церковь. С местным священником ему предстоял трудный разговор.

Старый священник, отец Франциск, когда-то приходивший в Локсли-мэнор и, по настоянию матери, учивший грамоте Гая и Изабеллу, давно скончался, а с нынешним у Гизборна отношения как-то сразу не задались. Если бы Гай был суеверен, решил бы, что неудавшаяся свадьба с леди Мэриан, во время которой он и познакомился с отцом Бернардом, тому виной. Дурное предзнаменование – начинать с кем-то отношения с такого неудачного события. Но суеверным Гай не был, и потому относил все на вредный характер святого отца, при каждом удобном случае призывавшего ноттингемского рыцаря покаяться и читавшего долгие душеспасительные наставления. Сегодняшнюю беседу Гизборн предвкушал особо. Похороны он не любил еще с юности, с тех самых пор, когда на сельском кладбище «хоронили» его отца. Гай никогда не спрашивал Изабеллу, что помнит о том времени она, но сам порой думал, что отдал бы все, лишь бы забыть. Слишком тяжелыми и горькими были эти воспоминания. Да еще этот Гуд!

И вот теперь Гаю предстояло присутствовать еще и на похоронах своего несостоявшегося тестя. Да что там присутствовать – готовить их.

С тяжелым сердцем Гизборн вошел в храм. Почти сразу же под деревянным сводом раздалось:

– Сын мой! Давно, давно ты к нам не захаживал, – свои слова служитель божий по привычке сопровождал энергичным киванием.

– Здравствуйте, отец Бернард, – буркнул Гай.

– Расскажи, расскажи же мне, что тебя привело в божью обитель? Неужели, наконец, решил покаяться в своих прегрешениях? – жизнерадостно вопрошал священник, не давая Гаю вставить и слова. – Давно, давно пора.

– Нет, ваше преподобие. Сэр Эдвард умер, – с места в карьер заявил Гизборн.

– Как? Как умер?! – никогда и ни у кого прежде Гай не видел таких стремительно расширяющихся глаз.

– Так. Несчастный случай с лошадью, – вдаваться в детали не хотелось совершенно.

– Ай-яй-яй-яй-яй! Ну, как же?! Как же так?! – запричитал отец Бернард. И без перехода продолжил: – Вот видишь, сын мой, все, все мы под Богом ходим. Неисповедимы пути господни. Никто, никто не может быть уверенным, когда же наступит его час проститься с бренным бытием, – кивая в такт своим словам, вещал служитель церкви. – Надо, надо, сэр Гай, исповедаться и покаяться в своих грехах. Бедный, бедный сэр Эдвард! Как же так! Умер без исповеди и причастия! Без последнего напутственного слова церкви!

– Отец Бернард! – пресекая словоизлияния собеседника, рыкнул Гизборн. – Я пришел к вам договориться о похоронах и поминальной службе...

– Да-да-да, сын мой, – не давая ему закончить, отвечал священник. – Конечно, конечно. Нельзя, нельзя, чтобы такой человек, как сэр Эдвард, отправлялся в божий мир без напутственного слова церкви. Конечно, конечно. Все будет сделано в лучшем виде...

Дослушивать Гай не стал, а развернулся и направился к дверям. И уже оттуда услышал:

– Покайся!..

– Черти в аду тебе пусть каются, – огрызнулся себе под нос Гизборн. Но это раскатистое «Покайся!..» преследовало его всю дорогу до Найтон-мэнора.

Вернулся Гай уже в сумерках. Наскоро проверив ход подготовки к похоронам, он с удивлением обнаружил, что возвращаться в Ноттингем уже поздно, да и бессмысленно – завтра с самого утра снова ехать в поместье. Решив заночевать в Найтон-мэноре, Гизборн вскоре об этом пожалел. Неслышной тенью бродил он по спящему дому, а половицы шептали ему вслед: «Мэриан». Стоило Гаю лечь и забыться тревожным сном – ему снова грезилась Мэриан, улыбающаяся и манящая. Все в этом месте словно нарочно напоминало о своей хозяйке, прогоняя сон, путая мысли...

***

У Мэриан путались мысли. Может, потому что ночью надо все же спать, а ей последнее время лучше спалось днем. Может, потому что думала слишком много, а хотелось действовать. Ей вообще всегда тяжело давалось бездействие, а особенно сейчас, когда на карту поставлена ее жизнь. И не только ее. Опасности, грозившие Англии вообще и королю в частности, неожиданно отошли на второй план, когда выяснилось, какой липкой паутиной затягивает Ноттингем, и кто стал невольной приманкой в самом ее центре. Долгими ночными часами Мэриан корила себя за то, что не поняла сразу, не заметила, не углядела. Опоздала. Она не привыкла сдаваться, и ее разум метался в поисках выхода. Ее сны полнились тревожными видениями – отец, бледный, лежит на кровати с закрытыми глазами, а в руках у него рукоять меча, и кто-то плачет навзрыд, но не она, не Мэриан. Робин смотрит с укоризной, качает головой, отворачивается и уходит. А она молчит, не в силах произнести ни слова. Они с Гаем наедине, и в его глазах ненависть, а в руке меч, и ей страшно, страшно, страшно… Но тот сон, после которого Мэриан обязательно просыпалась в слезах, был простым и коротким. Из огромного озера на небосвод поднималась луна, чистая и прекрасная. И алые струи воды стекали по ней, точно кровь.


	2. Глава вторая

_Утоплю-ка остаток рассудка в вине: Может статься, судьба улыбнется и мне! О.Хайям_

 

Дорога из Найтона в Ноттингем была настолько привычной и знакомой, что Гаю, к его досаде, никак не удавалось отвлечься от дурацких мыслей, которые так и лезли в голову. Голова, кстати, после бессонной ночи гудела, и это отнюдь не улучшало и без того мрачного настроения. Он уже много раз пожалел о своем решении остаться в поместье. Да и не нужно было там его присутствие, как к неудовольствию Гая выяснилось с утра. Служанки прилежно скребли полы, кухарки усердно готовили. Отец Бернард и какие-то приблудные монахи исправно читали молитвы. Вот и что прикажете делать несчастному ноттингемскому рыцарю? На ком выместить свое дурное настроение и скверное расположение духа?

И ведь, казалось бы, особых причин для такой тоски у Гая не было. Солнышко светит, птички поют, а в Ноттингеме его ждет Мэриан. Мэриан, которая вчера была с ним так нежна, а потом так доверчиво прижималась к нему, ища утешения. Вот только еще в юности, на собственной шкуре, Гаю пришлось познать одну банальную и неприглядную в своей простоте истину: деньги идут к деньгам. Теперь, когда леди Найтон стала владелицей всего состояния своего покойного отца, за ее руку и сердце развернется настоящая борьба. Желающих обзавестись молодой красивой женой с хорошим приданым только в Англии найдется немало, а тот же граф фон Биттельбах примчится сюда через пол-Европы. И даже если Мэриан позволят самой выбрать себе мужа – в чем Гай сильно сомневался, – победу в борьбе за руку и сердце прекрасной дамы одержит ее давний поклонник, граф Хантингтон. А то, что было вчера, – всего лишь наваждение, наваждением оно и останется.

Занятый подобными невеселыми мыслями, Гай сам не заметил, как очутился перед воротами ноттингемского замка, где его уже поджидал Алан. Оруженосца так и распирало поделиться какими-то сплетнями, но Гизборн только отмахнулся от докучливого слуги, спеша быстрее доложить шерифу о сделанных приготовлениях, покончить с утомительной обязанностью и отправиться, наконец, ловить Робина Гуда и его шайку. Клин клином вышибают, так пусть одно наваждение придет на смену другому.

До комнат милорда шерифа он добрался, не встретив ни одного человека. Как будто весь замок вдруг вымер или попал под действие сонного проклятья колдуньи Матильды. Из приоткрытых дверей покоев раздавались голоса. Гай прислушался:

– А этот у вас откуда? – спрашивал женский голос, показавшийся ему знакомым.

– Этот, милочка, – отвечал Вейзи, – принадлежал моей покойной бабушке, мир ее праху! Она в свое время не пожелала быть похороненной рядом с моим дедушкой, – странная женщина! – а предпочла старый семейный склеп в поместье своего отца...

– Вашего прадедушки?

– Верно, милочка. Но потом какие-то безбожники вскрыли ее могилу... – раздался полузадушенный всхлип, и Гизборн почти не сомневался, что Вейзи картинно заломил руки, дабы произвести еще большее впечатление на свою собеседницу этой душещипательной историей. – И так он оказался у меня.

– В тот день вы и решили стать шерифом, чтобы бороться с несправедливостью, царящей в этом грешном мире? – доверчиво вопросила гостья милорда.

– Именно, именно так, милочка, – отвечал Вейзи.

– А это чей... череп, – поколебавшись на мгновение, спросила леди.

– Моего папеньки. Добрейшей души был человек. Убит. Сарацинами. Этот череп – все, что вернулось на родину, – с вселенской печалью в голосе продолжал рассказ Вейзи. – Гизборн привез...

От неожиданности Гай подавился.

– Что вы говорите! – продолжалась меж тем за дверью беседа. – Как это мило с его стороны! Милорд шериф, а расскажите мне еще про вашу кол... про вашу семью?

– Ах, что вы, милочка, для вас просто Бенезет, – сладким голосом пропел Вейзи.

– Ах, милорд, как это великодушно с вашей стороны! – восторженно отвечала гостья.

Тут Гизборн понял – слушать подобное дальше он попросту не в силах. Но, стремительно распахнув двери, увидел картину еще более шокирующую, чем весь предшествующий разговор – в комнате вместе с Вейзи была Мэриан. И она целовала его! Прямо в лысую макушку!

– А! Гизборн! – расплылся в щербатой улыбке шериф. – Вот и ты, наконец. Позволь представить тебе мою невесту – леди Найтон.

Мэриан обернулась и, улыбаясь самой теплой и ласковой из всех своих улыбок, произнесла:

– Здравствуйте, Гай.

Мир перевернулся вверх тормашками, да так и рухнул.

– Скажи-ка, Гизборн, – продолжал шериф, не замечая состояния своего подчиненного. – Как проходит подготовка к похоронам моего будущего тестя? Земля ему пухом!

– Все, как вы и приказывали, милорд, – словно в тумане отвечал Гай. – Похороны состоятся завтра. К ним уже все готово.

– Чудно, чудно, – оскалился Вейзи. – А теперь ступай. Нам с моей невестой есть о чем поговорить и без твоих ушей.

Не помня себя, Гизборн покинул покои шерифа и направился... Куда-то. Лишь бы подальше от этого проклятого богом места, где все сходят с ума. И он сошел с ума, точно. Потому что иначе как сумасшествием то, чему он только что стал свидетелем, объяснить нельзя.

 

Коридоры замка гулким эхом отзывались на шаги Гая. Опустошенный и ошеломленный, он шел, не разбирая дороги, пока не натолкнулся на единственного, пожалуй, человека во всем Ноттингеме, способного объяснить, что, черт возьми, происходит.

– Э'Дейл, – мрачно констатировал Гизборн.

– Гай, вот ты где! Я битый час тебя ищу! – ответил оруженосец. – Хотел предупредить тебя, но... – окидывая рыцаря взглядом, продолжил он, – но вижу, что ты уже и сам знаешь все последние новости. Пойдем, – потянул он Гая за рукав, – а то бедные слуги с самого утра носу не кажут, боятся. А им тоже работать надо! Ты же их за безделье по головке не погладишь!

– Куда? – буркнул Гизборн.

– Что куда? – переспросил бывший разбойник, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Куда пойдем?

– Как куда? В твои покои.

– Зачем?

– Гай, ты чего? – недоуменно воззрился на него Алан, подходя к тяжелой дубовой двери. – Я тебе здесь что ли должен все сплетни пересказывать? И потом, – продолжал он, доставая из потайного кармана куртки тяжелую бутыль темного стекла и кивая на дверь, – там пить будет сподручнее.

В комнате было темно и сыро. Гай завалился на кровать, не снимая сапог, и уставился в потолок. Говорить ему не хотелось, да и слушать, в общем-то, тоже. Алан зашуршал чем-то, пару раз звякнуло стекло, а потом в руку Гаю вложили тяжелую кружку. Приподнявшись, он отхлебнул из нее и тут же закашлялся, поперхнувшись.

Алан заботливо постучал его по спине:

– Забористая штучка, правда?

– Это что? – вопросил Гизборн, все еще кашляя. – Ты меня что, отравить решил? – и принюхался к напитку.

Из кружки пахло то ли медом, то ли какими-то цветами.

– Травиться так травиться, – даже не взглянув на Алана, стоявшего у кровати в позе оскорбленной невинности, Гизборн снова поднес кружку к губам и осушил ее одним махом.

– Не ценишь ты моей заботы, сэр Гай, – Алан наполнил протянутый ему сосуд, а затем и сам отхлебнул прямо из бутыли. – Так вот, стою я вчера у ворот, проверяю караульных…

То и дело прикладываясь к кружке, Гай наблюдал, как оруженосец возится у камина, как разгорается огонь – маленький, танцующий на поленьях язычок пламени разрастался, превращаясь в подобие костра. Он в пол-уха слушал, как шериф привез леди Найтон в замок, как сообщил о смерти ее отца. Остался безразличным к тому, что окно кабинета шерифа светилось до первых петухов. И даже когда услышал, что одна из служанок, посланная рано утром проверить камин в комнате миледи, столкнулась с шерифом, явно выходящим от этой самой миледи, не повел и бровью. Только молча протянул кружку за добавкой.

Все попытки Алана разговорить патрона остались безуспешными. Зато попытка споить оказалась удачной. Когда бутыль опустела, Алан извлек из куртки, давно уже валявшейся на полу, еще одну, как две капли воды похожую на первую. В какой-то момент Гай понял, что не знает, где его кружка. Решив воспользоваться примером Э’Дейла, он взял у того бутыль и отпил из горла. Потом неожиданно оказалось, что Алан устроился рядом, на кровати, и они передают бутыль друг другу, по очереди делая небольшие глотки. Алан что-то говорил про шерифа, про Мэриан и даже про Гуда, а Гай бездумно соглашался. Впервые за долгое время ему было абсолютно наплевать на всех вышеозначенных персон.

 

От дремы, мягким сладким покрывалом окутавшей его, Гизборна пробудил тихий скрип. Камин почти прогорел, а рядом раздавалось похрапывание: Алан спал безмятежным сном, подложив одну руку под голову, второй же зачем-то вцепившись Гаю в рубашку на плече. Скрип повторился, и Гай приподнялся на локте, чтобы осмотреться. Очертания предметов несколько расплывались, но он сумел различить окно, сундук в углу и светлое пятно возле двери. Пятно заколыхалось и двинулось по направлению к Гаю. «Не иначе как призрак сэра Эдварда», – подумалось ему. Нашарив бутылку, удачно оказавшуюся с его стороны кровати, он сделал пару глотков для храбрости и поднялся навстречу духу покойного.

– О бедный призрак! – торжественность момента смазалась, поскольку Гизборн икнул. Призрак застыл, точно выжидая.

– Говори, я буду слушать! – Гай еще раз приложился к чудесному напитку и, подумав, добавил: – Только каяться не уговаривай. Меня этим покаянием отец Бернард уже до печенок достал.

Призрак совершенно по-девичьи хихикнул и сделал еще несколько шагов, пока, наконец, не оказался совсем рядом с Гизборном.

– Мэриан, – ошалело прошептал тот и слегка попятился.

– Я пришла поговорить, – Мэриан снова шагнула к нему, подходя почти вплотную. – Мне показалось, что вы обиделись на меня сегодня, Гай.

– С чего бы это, – удивление медленно сменялось злобой. – Вам верно и вправду показалось, миледи. На что мне было обижаться?

Мэриан грустно улыбнулась:

– Вы ведь и сами понимаете, что шериф – очень выгодная для меня партия.

Она коснулась его щеки, и Гай отстраненно подумал, что у нее совершенно холодные пальцы.

– Но вам не о чем волноваться, – продолжала Мэриан. – Между нами все останется по-прежнему.

И поцеловала его.

Сначала он не понял. Так и стоял, не двигаясь, совершенно по-дурацки сжимая в одной руке узкое горлышко бутыли, второй же зачем-то пытаясь пригладить волосы, притом свои. Но когда Мэриан совершенно недвусмысленно провела рукой по его груди, пробравшись в ворот рубахи, Гая точно кипящим маслом ошпарило.

– Я не нуждаюсь в подачках, – неожиданно хриплым шепотом заявил он, пытаясь оттолкнуть ее руку.

– Ну, что ты, Гай, – Мэриан улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в лицо, и Гизборну почудился алчный блеск в ее глазах. – Подумай – теперь мы все время будем рядом, я и ты. Днем… – она чуть помедлила, облизнув губы, и томно протянула: – И ночью.

Гая замутило. То ли от излишне выпитого, то ли от осознания предложенного. Вообще говоря, будь то любая другая женщина, он, пожалуй, не удивился бы. Верность – понятие относительное, а женская верность – вдвойне. Все как обычно упирается в цену, и неважно, что не всегда она исчисляется звонкими монетами. Но никогда Гай не предполагал услышать подобное предложение от Мэриан. Никогда не думал, что ее прикосновения пробудят в нем не страсть, а неприязнь.

– Вы еще замуж не успели выйти, миледи, а уже стремитесь наставить рога будущему мужу, – он стиснул ее запястья, и выпавшая бутыль глухо ударилась об пол. – Пожалуй, мне за вами не угнаться.

– О моей чести я сама позабочусь, – снова улыбнулась Мэриан, – а о своей ты мог бы и позабыть ненадолго.

– Боюсь, моя память не настолько избирательна, – честь в данный момент волновала его меньше всего, но объясняться не хотелось совершенно. – А, значит, ваших милостей я недостоин.

Он оттолкнул ее от себя, да так сильно, что Мэриан не удержалась на ногах и полетела на пол. То ли она ударилась, падая, то ли прикусила губу, но, когда снова взглянула на Гизборна, то по лицу ее стекала струйка крови.

– Какой ты пылкий, Гай, – гостья даже не пыталась подняться. Странным образом ее поза сделалась еще более приглашающей к самой интимной из бесед. – Знаешь, мне это, пожалуй, нравится.

И тут Гизборну, как выражался Алан, «крышу снесло». Подскочив к Мэриан, он рывком поднял ее с пола и, буквально подтащив к двери, распахнул ту ногой.

– Убирайся! – ярость душила его, требуя выхода. – Иди, облагодетельствуй кого-нибудь другого.

Пожалуй, свернуть леди Найтон шею было бы самое оно. Или приложить об стену раз-другой, чтобы стереть эту блудливую усмешку.

– Жениха своего навести. Или Гуда, если кто помоложе требуется.

Мэриан задергалась, пытаясь высвободиться. Вытолкнув ее из двери, Гай последним усилием воли заставил себя разжать пальцы.

– Ты еще об этом пожалеешь! – подобрав юбку, девушка скрылась в сумраке коридора.

Гай опустошенно выдохнул, прикрыл дверь и повернулся к кровати, на которой по-прежнему умиротворенно посапывал Э’Дейл. Сделал несколько шагов. И тут накатило осознание случившегося: он сам, по собственной воле, выставил Мэриан из комнаты, да что из комнаты – из постели, в которую так хотел ее заполучить. Бросившись ничком на кровать, Гай взвыл и тут же получил в бок от завозившегося Алана.


	3. Глава третья

\- Желаю счастья вашей чести!  
 - Да будет проклята она!  
Лопе де Вега

Похороны сэра Эдварда Гизборн позорно проспал. Проснувшись от мучительной головной боли, когда солнце уже вовсю светило на небосклоне, он понял, что торопиться бессмысленно. Дело сделано и без его участия. А лишний раз видеть Мэриан... Стоп. Мэриан.  
  
Страдальчески поморщившись, Гизборн оторвал голову от подушки, втайне надеясь, что ночное появление леди Найтон всего лишь пригрезилось ему в пьяном бреду. Но нет. Разбитая бутылка немым свидетелем продолжала лежать на полу в центре комнаты. С кровати упасть она туда никак не могла. Гизборн застонал.  
Не проявляя ни малейшего сочувствия к болящей голове похмельного патрона, в комнату ввалился насвистывающий Э'Дейл:  
– Гай, ты спишь что ли? – с порога начал он. – А на похороны сэра Эдварда не поедешь?  
Гизборн застонал еще громче и перевернулся на другой бок. Провалился бы этот придурошный Алан со своими дурацкими похоронами…   
– Да ладно тебе, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Алан, гремя чем-то тяжелым, – все ж таки не чужой. И все там будут. И Мэриан... – поняв, что ляпнул что-то не то, мошенник поспешил сменить тему: – И шериф опять орать станет, если что-то случится, а тебя рядом не окажется. Кому это надо? Встава-а-а-й, Га-а-ай! – нараспев закончил он.  
Гизборн накрылся подушкой. Меньше всего на свете он хотел куда-либо ехать. А видеть Мэриан  под ручку с Вейзи – и подавно.  
Противно хлопнула входная дверь – Алан куда-то ушел. Но не успел Гай обрадоваться тому, что его наконец-то оставили в покое, дверь хлопнула снова. А еще мгновение спустя...  
– Э'Дейл! – заорал подскочивший с постели совершенно мокрый Гизборн. – Какого черта?!  
– А что? Ты бы все равно умываться стал, – отвечал оруженосец, благоразумно отскочив к двери и отставляя пустое ведро в сторону. – А теперь и умываться не надо. Ну, что, едем что ли? Я уже и коней приказал седлать.

***

На Найтонское кладбище они приехали, когда комья земли противно ухали по деревянному гробу. Где-то, на самом краю сознания, Гай отметил, что погребение прошло именно так, как и заказывал шериф - "в лучшем виде". Спешившись, Гизборн приблизился к скорбной группе прощавшихся.  
– Леди Найтон, – церемонно склонив голову, произнес он. Его ощутимо затошнило. – Примите мои соболезнования.  
– Благодарю вас, Гай, – чопорно ответила ему Мэриан, цепляясь за руку Вейзи и ни единым жестом не выдавая, что между нею и Гаем ночью что-то произошло. Гизборн с надеждой подумал: вдруг и правда, померещилось?  
Шериф тем временем, опалив подчиненного оценивающим взглядом и подавшись к самому ушку Мэриан,  жарко прошептал ей:  
– Милочка, я вас оставлю буквально на пару мгновений. Мне тут нужно переговорить, – еще один испепеляющий взгляд на Гая, – с Гизборном. Вы без меня справитесь?  
– Да, да, конечно, Бенезет, – всхлипнув и приложив к глазам кружевной платочек, каких у нее отродясь не водилось, отвечала Мэриан.  
А Вейзи, цепко ухватив Гизборна за кожаную куртку, потащил его куда-то в сторону. За их отбытием пристально наблюдали леди Мэриан и стоящий чуть в стороне отец Бернард.  
– Гизборн! – зашипел Вейзи. – Какого черта ты творишь?!  
– О чем вы, милорд? – силясь справиться с очередным приступом тошноты, вызванным столь стремительным перемещением и только что виденным представлением, недоуменно переспросил Гай.  
– О чем? О чем?! – срываясь на крик, передразнил шериф, и уже тише добавил: – Гизборн, пьяная ты рожа, в каком виде ты явился на похороны моего тестя?  
– Милорд...  
– Молчи, Гизборн! – отвечал милорд, глядя куда-то за плечо Гая.  
Гай обернулся - со всепонимающей и всепрощающей улыбкой на устах к ним приближался отец Бернард.  
– Дети мои, – начал священник, – дети мои, господь завещал нам любить друг друга.  
Гизборн недоуменно глянул на Вейзи.  
– Да, да, ваше преподобие, – отвечал тот, – воистину так. Это все, что вы хотели нам сказать?  
– Конечно же, конечно же, нет, сын мой!  
Гай внутренне застонал.  
– Недостойно, недостойно таких взрослых высокородных мужей так по-ребячески вести себя! – продолжал отец Бернард. Теперь недоумение отразилось и во взгляде Вейзи. – Я мог, мог ожидать чего-то подобного от тебя, сын мой, – укоризненный взгляд в сторону Гая, – но вы, Бенезет!  
– О чем вы? – ошарашенно переспросил не привыкший к подобной фамильярности Вейзи.  
– Ну, ка-а-ак же?! – всплеснул руками отец Бернард. – О том, что ты только что учудил, чадо! Стыдно, стыдно, дети мои, – укоризненно покачал он головой, – ссориться из-за женщины. Да еще и на похоронах!  
Пока Гай, точно вытащенный из воды деревенским мальчишкой карась, открывал и закрывал рот, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах шериф быстро пришел в себя:  
– Да как вы только могли подумать подобное, отец Бернард! – лысина и золотой зуб ярко блеснули на солнце. Вейзи стал словно на голову выше, а священник – на две головы ниже.  
– Мы обсуждали здесь вопросы государственной важности! А вы! – отец Бернард что-то нечленораздельно проблеял. – Это вон пусть Гизборн очередную бабу с Гудом делит! А невесту мою я попрошу оставить в покое! – картинно запахнув шерифскую мантию, поблескивая на солнце лысиной, Вейзи направился к одиноко стоящей на краю отцовской могилы леди Мэриан.

***

По прибытии на кладбище, Алан, оценив обстановку, рассудил, что от начальства сейчас стоит держаться подальше, а потому, перекинувшись парой слов с управляющим Найтонов, отошёл в сторону и облокотился на высокий камень, начавший покрываться мхом.   
 – Как бы время мы ни проводили, с каждым днем могила все ближе, – резюмировал  он обильные словоизлияния отца Бернарда и переключился на созерцание беседы шерифа и Гизборна. Впрочем, это ему быстро наскучило: шериф, как обычно, пытался вытряхнуть из Гая остатки мозгов, Гай же смотрел на Вейзи остекленевшими глазами и что-то мямлил невпопад. Странно, вроде и не так много выпили вчера. Может, старуха чего подмешала… С другой стороны, тогда бы плохо было обоим, а Алан сегодня чувствовал себя исключительно хорошо.  
  
Решив, что своим здоровьем Гизборн в состоянии обеспокоиться и сам, Алан обвел взглядом окрестности, высматривая Эннис, дочку одного из вилланов покойного Найтона. Эннис, однако, поблизости не наблюдалось. Зато среди перешептывающихся служанок, утирающих глаза, Алан приметил незнакомую девицу примечательной наружности. Ростом с него, может, даже чуть выше, плечистая, девица была тем не менее стройна. Она все время сморкалась и утирала глаза, так что понять, хороша ли незнакомка лицом, не представлялось возможным. Все, что он смог разглядеть – светлые волосы, выбивавшиеся из-под головного платка, да россыпь веснушек на переносице. Странным образом, девица эта кого-то Алану напоминала, но кого – вспомнить никак не удавалось. Пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, он решил подойти поближе. Тем более, что к беседе Гизборна и шерифа присоединился отец Бернард, а от него, как известно всей округе, двумя словами не отделаешься.   
  
Народ начал постепенно расходиться, и Алан был еще в нескольких шагах от незнакомки, когда та последний раз промокнула глаза платком и, метя подолом по земле, направилась к могиле сэра Эдварда. Как только она сделала первый шаг, Алан наконец-то понял, кто перед ним. И поспешил вперед. Нагнав девицу, он приобнял ее за плечи:  
– Здравствуй, красави…  
Резко двинув рукой, «красавица» оборвала Алана на полуслове. В глазах у него потемнело; он попытался вздохнуть, но почему-то не получилось. Следующая попытка тоже оказалась неудачной, и только с третьего раза удалось заполучить немного воздуха.  
Все еще полусогнувшись, обхватив руками живот, Алан выдавил:  
 – Охренел..а ты что ли, совсем?!   
– А нечего тут руки распускать! – девица сложила руки на груди и уставилась на Э’Дэйла.  
– Да я только хотел…  
– Знаю я, чего ты хотел! – она еще раз смерила потенциального ухажера взглядом и заключила: – Все вы одного хотите!  
– Вот уж чего мне от тебя не надо, – завелся Алан, успевший отдышаться, – так это…  
Он осекся и огляделся по сторонам. Шериф, явно сказав какую-то гадость священнику, взмахнул мантией и направился к Мэриан. В их сторону он даже не взглянул.  
Алан шагнул к собеседнице и хрипло зашептал:  
– Ты зачем сюда приперся, Робин? Кругом стража, ты думаешь, шериф тебя в платье не узнает?  
– Узнает – не узнает… Что ты заладил как Мач? – махнул рукой Робин. – Вот ты сейчас пойдешь, доложишь своему хозяину, он меня и узнает. Доложишь ведь?  
– А иди ты… – Алан сплюнул. Помолчав, добавил: – На могилу мог бы и ночью наведаться, покойному-то без разницы, что солнце, что луна.  
– Покойному без разницы, – согласился Робин и, полуобернувшись, взглянул на Мэриан, разговаривавшую с шерифом.   
– А ей сейчас вообще не до тебя, – живот все еще не отпускала тупая, тягучая боль, и настроения выбирать слова поосторожнее не было. – У леди Найтон теперь жених имеется, он ее и утешит, и приголубит. Видишь, как воркуют?  
– Жених? Вейзи – жених?! – у Робина знакомо заблестели глаза. – Сейчас мы узнаем, кто тут жених… – и, развернувшись, он зашагал к беседующей паре.  
– Ты куда? Стой! Погоди! – Алан бросился следом и ухватил его за локоть. – Дай, я хоть шерифа отвлеку, а там уж выясняйте, кто кому кем приходится, хоть до утра.  
Робин смерил бывшего приятеля тяжелым взглядом и неохотно кивнул.

***

После позорного бегства Вейзи... ах, простите, милорд, стратегически верного отступления, Гай был оставлен на растерзание отцу Бернарду в одиночестве.  
– Сын мой, – вещал священник, не обращая внимания, что достал уже вышеозначенного "сына" до печенок. – Не дело, не дело, сын мой, навязывать леди свое внимание. И уж тем более становиться из-за нее врагами со своим лучшим другом и братом. Не дело, не дело!  
Гай уже и не пытался уловить логику в речах духовного наставника.  
– Покаяться, надо, надо покаяться, сын мой, впустить в свою душу Бога и позволить ему...  
– Сэр Гай! – прервал очередной виток словоизлияний отца Бернарда выскочивший откуда-то Алан.  
– Э'Дейл? Чего тебе? – силясь скрыть облегчение, ответил Гизборн.  
– Сэр Гай, вас милорд шериф зовет. А вас, отец Бернард, – добавил проходимец, состроив благочестивую мину, – просят срочно прийти в церковь. У них там что-то пропало...  
По-бабьи подхватив сутану, священник со всех ног бросился к храму.  
Искоса глянув на милующегося с Мэриан шерифа, Гай снова спросил своего оруженосца:  
–Так чего тебе?  
– Из замка гонца прислали, – подозрительно отводя глаза, отвечал тот. – Дескать, к празднеству... тьфу ты, пропасть! К поминальному пиру все готово. Ждут только шерифа, чтобы одобрил. А то ему не понравится, как в прошлый раз, и опять все приготовления заново начинать.  
– А что сам ему не доложил?  
– Я что, дурак что ли?! – наигранно удивился Э'Дейл.  
– А я, стало быть, дурак, – себе под нос констатировал Гизборн и уже громче приказал Алану: – Вели выводить коней.  
Глядеть на идиллическую картину флиртующего со своей невестой Вейзи было выше сил Гая. Скорей бы уже вернуться в замок. Там, по крайней мере, всегда можно найти себе занятие подальше от леди Найтон. Да и поесть не помешало бы.   
Как назло, подувший ветерок принес запах свежевыпеченного хлеба, и чувство голода обострилось. В сочетании с не до конца прошедшей тошнотой ощущение было своеобразным.   
«Интересно, нет ли у Алана в сумке чего-нибудь съестного?  – задумавшись, Гай прошел мимо селянки, одной из немногих, кто еще не покинул кладбище, и даже не заметил, каким взглядом она его одарила. – Вино, кстати, тоже не помешало бы. Надо, надо… Тьфу ты! Скоро сам заговорю, как этот старый дурак!»  
  
– Гизбооооорн! – приближение помощника не прошло шерифом незамеченным. – Гизборн! Поди сюда!  
– Милорд, – стараясь не смотреть на леди Найтон, повиновался Гай.  
– Скажи-ка мне, Гизборн, из замка вестей не было? – многозначительно произнес Вейзи. Вот и пойми его – не то он про Черных рыцарей говорит, не то про пир.  
– Все готово, милорд. Ждут только вашего одобрения.  
– Чудно, чудно, – потирая ладони, заключил шериф. – Милочка, вы позволите сопровождать вас в Ноттингем? – протягивая невесте руку, предложил он.  
– Ах, нет, Бенезет, – скорбно отетила та. – Здесь еще столько душ, так же, как и я, тоскующих по папеньке, нуждается в моем утешении... Ступайте, Бенезет, я буду к вечеру, – и, чмокнув жениха в блестящую лысину, леди удалилась.

***

Робин нетерпеливо наблюдал, как Вейзи прощается с Мэриан и как стоящий рядом с ними Гизборн старательно изучает то ли крышу церкви, то ли вообще облака. Что-то в этом было странное, но размышления пришлось отложить на потом: шериф наконец-то направился к лошадям. Гизборн не отставал от него ни на шаг. Робин же, чуть выждав, подобрал путающийся в ногах подол юбки и поспешил за Мэриан.  
  
Он вскоре нагнал ее и негромко окликнул. Мэриан обернулась; Робину показалось, что в ее взгляде мелькнуло удивление. Впрочем, Мэриан тут же бросилась ему на шею, значит, точно показалось.   
    
– Ах, Робин, – она всхлипнула и спрятала лицо у него на груди, – папа…   
И больше ни слова, только плечи вздрагивают. Если бы он мог уберечь ее от страданий пусть даже ценой собственного счастья, то без колебаний сделал бы это. Но он не мог, и все, что ему оставалось – держать ее, обнимая крепче и крепче, гладить по спине и повторять пустые, никчемные слова утешения.   
  
Насколько холодной и спокойной она представлялась Робину, разговаривая с Вейзи, настолько теперь казалась хрупкой и уязвимой. Когда же подняла к нему заплаканное лицо, он не смог придумать ничего другого, как коснуться ее приоткрытых губ легким поцелуем, на который она ответила с необычной страстью.   
  
– Мэриан, – прошептал он наконец, отстранившись. – Мне так жаль, Мэриан…  
  
– Жаль, – эхом отозвалась Мэриан, – так жаль.   
  
Больше ни слова сказано не было, и так, молча, они дошли почти до самого Найтон-мэнора. И только увидев двух стражников, слоняющихся на заднем дворе, Робин вспомнил про Вейзи.  
  
– Что за история с шерифом? – улыбнулся он. – Алан сказал, будто вы помолвлены.  
  
– Что еще сказал тебе Алан?   
  
От неожиданности Робин остановился:  
– Постой, Мэриан, ты ведь не можешь всерьез обручиться с Вейзи?  
  
– Отчего нет? – непонимающе взглянула на него девушка. – Шериф Ноттингема хорошая партия. – Она нахмурилась, будто припоминая что-то. – Кроме того, чем ближе я буду к нему, тем проще мне будет узнавать его планы, и тем больше я смогу сделать для Англии.  
  
– Шериф не Гизборн, – попытался воззвать к ее благоразумию Робин, – он не станет ходить за тобой точно пес за хозяином.  
  
– Я не была бы в этом так уверена, – отмахнулась Мэриан.  
  
– Тем более, – он схватил ее за руку. – Что ты станешь делать, когда шериф пожелает приблизить день свадьбы?   
  
– Что-нибудь придумаю, – улыбнулась она. – Ты что-нибудь придумаешь. В конце концов, выйду замуж.  
  
– Мэриан, это не игра! – Робин повысил голос, забыв о своем маскараде и о стражниках. – Ты твердишь, что мне пора повзрослеть, но посмотри на себя! «Что-нибудь придумаю», – передразнил он ее. – Последний раз ты все так ловко придумала, что мы тебя почти похоронили!  
  
– Но я жива, – возразила Мэриан, подавшись к нему всем телом.   
  
– Пока жива, – Робин выпустил ее руку и чуть отодвинулся, будто не замечая подставленных для поцелуя губ. – Мэр, ты заходишь слишком далеко. Пообещай мне, что прекратишь.  
  
– Прекращу? Что прекращу?  
  
– Все это, – он неопределенно помахал рукой. – Ночные прогулки с оружием, безрассудные выходки, помолвку эту дурацкую, наконец. С шерифом, надо же, – Робин покачал головой, удивляясь очередному плану возлюбленной.   
  
– Ты, верно, не понял, Робин, – холодно заявила Мэриан. – Я буду поступать так, как сочту нужным. И если… судьба Англии потребует моего брака с шерифом, значит, так тому и быть.  
  
–  Да при чем тут Англия?! Мэр, что за бред ты несешь?  
  
– Бред? Ах вот значит как. Конечно, я слабая женщина, разве могут мои соображения оказаться чем-то иным? Я думала, ты, как никто другой, поймешь меня, Робин, и согласишься, что мой план разумен, даже более того. Но ты! Да ты такой же, как они все! Просто притворялся, а теперь все вышло наружу!   
  
– Достаточно, Мэриан, – Робин сделал шаг назад. – Я все понял. Не стоит нам продолжать. Ты считаешь, что твой план разумен – да кто я такой, чтобы спорить с этим? В конце концов, твой жених теперь Вэйзи, – он попытался улыбнуться, но губы почему-то не слушались. – Может, у него выйдет лучше, чем у нас с Гизборном. А я пока позабочусь о благе Англии. Спасибо, что указала мне верный путь. – Еще шаг назад. – Поторопись. Тебя, должно быть, уже заждались в Ноттингеме.  
  
Развернувшись, Робин зашагал прочь, ни разу не обернувшись.

***

Ночью, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом и оставляло Ноттингем на растерзание жадным и хищным теням, город выглядел особенно зловеще. Мрачные, темные улицы было словно созданы для того, чтобы за каждым углом там мог притаиться разбойник, норовящий лишить случайного прохожего не только кошелька, но и жизни.  
  
Самое пугающее впечатление Ноттингем производил на тех, кто смотрел на него из ярко освещенных окон шерифской резиденции, особенно если смотревшие даже не подозревали, что настоящая опасность таится не там, на кривых улицах города, а здесь, в стенах этого замка. Гай Гизборн не первый день жил в вотчине Вейзи и уж тем более не первый день знал его самого, чтобы, глядя на спящий Ноттингем, не понимать этого.  
   
Цену обещаниям и посулам шерифа Гай тоже знал, и не сомневался, что при любой возможности тот наживется на всем и на вся, - но только не думал, что однажды Вейзи захочет нажиться на Мэриан.  
  
Мэриан... О мотивах, двигавших ею, Гай старался вообще не думать. Не здесь. Не сейчас...  
  
– Сэр Гай? – из полумрака коридора вынырнул мальчик-слуга. – Сэр Гай, милорд шериф зовет вас в парадный зал. Говорят, хочет сделать какое-то объявление.  
  
Час от часу не легче!  
  
Главный зал встретил Гая ослепляющим светом факелов и свечей.  
– Гизборн! – послышалось откуда-то с возвышения. – Мальчик мой, ну наконец-то!  
  
Проморгавшись и привыкнув к свету, он увидел, что шериф сидит во главе стола, а справа от него устроилась леди Мэриан.  
  
– Друзья мои! – начал Вейзи, повелительным взмахом руки отсылая к Гизборну слугу с кубком и поднимая свой. – Друзья мои! Мы собрались здесь по скорбному поводу – не стало одного из лучших людей нашего графства, сэра Эдварда Найтона. пусть земля ему будет пухом! Но это не повод отчаиваться и думать, что на этом жизнь кончена. Она продолжается! И прожить ее нужно так, чтобы ушедшим, глядя на нас с небес, было покойно и радостно. И потому, друзья мои, я хочу объявить, что послезавтра состоится мое венчание с очаровательной дочерью сэра Эдварда – леди Мэриан! – Вейзи поднес к губам руку поднявшейся невесты, после чего отсалютовал кубком и отпил из него. Свой кубок Гай опустошил залпом.  
  
Где же этот Алан со своим пойлом? Сегодня оно пришлось бы как нельзя кстати.

***

«Благословите, отче, ибо я согрешила...»  
Уныние – грех, в котором Мэриан менее всего была повинна до сегодняшнего вечера. И пусть все чаще и чаще за последние время она пыталась понять, что сделала не так, где недоглядела, в чем ошиблась – все же надежда не оставляла ее. Но сегодня Мэриан вдруг отчетливо поняла: все бесполезно. Ей не спастись. И страшнее всего, что рядом никого не будет. Как же она допустила, что все самые близкие люди оставили ее? Отец... Робин... Гай... Не на кого опереться, не у кого искать защиты...  
  
«Благословите, отче, ибо я согрешила...»  
Всю свою сознательную жизнь Мэриан старалась делать то, что должно: помогать обездоленным и защищать слабых. А когда Робин оставил ее ради Англии и короля Ричарда, и вовсе посвятила себя этим занятиям. Со временем она окончательно убедилась, что это единственно верный для нее жизненный путь. И воспоминания о том, как мама устраивала во дворе шерифского замка обеды для ноттингемской бедноты, поддерживали в Мэриан эту уверенность. Единственно верный путь...  
Но мамы уже давно нет в живых, а Робин, только что из далекого и чужого ставший близким и родным, вновь отвернулся от нее. Почему? Не выслушал... Не поддержал... Опять оставил одну.  
В чем она была неправа?  
  
«Благословите, отче, ибо я согрешила...»  
Отец... Никогда Мэриан не избавиться от давящего груза бесконечной вины перед отцом. Ах, если бы она почаще прислушивалась к его словам! Если бы почаще напоминала себе, что ближе и роднее у нее никого нет - и теперь уже не будет! Вот только уже ничего не исправить, сколько бы слез она не пролила.  
  
«Благословите, отче, ибо я согрешила...»  
Гай… Столько раз она была нечестна с ним, столько раз дурачила. Любой другой давно бы вывел лгунью на чистую воду и... А Гай верил. Понимал, что она обманывает его, – не мог не понимать! – и все равно верил, снова и снова. Было ли ему так проще, удобнее? Возможно. Но из них двоих чаще лгала она. Впрочем, она и Робина обманывала. Что греха таить, иногда, под покровом ночи, Мэриан представляла себе, каково бы это было на самом деле: выйти за Гая замуж. Любил бы он ее так же пылко до конца их дней или, узнав Мэриан ближе, подобно многим другим мужьям, отвернулся бы от своей жены? Был бы он так же страстен  на брачном ложе, как в темных коридорах ноттингемского замка, где Мэриан изредка дарила ему поцелуй-другой и притворялась влюбленной? Никогда уже она этого не узнает. Никогда.  
  
«Благословите, отче, ибо я согрешила...»  
Но некому даровать ей благословение и прощение.


	4. Глава четвертая

_Впрочем, убийство — всегда промах. Никогда не следует делать того, о чем нельзя поболтать с людьми после обеда._  
Оскар Уайльд,  
«Портрет Дориана Грея»

 

Проснувшись наутро от скрипа закрывавшейся за Аланом двери, Гай испытал острое ощущение дежавю. Голова после вчерашних возлияний немилосердно болела.  
Отрубить бы ее, делов-то. Может, хоть тогда полегчает?

С тяжелым вздохом Гай перекатился на другой бок и протяжно застонал – в глаза из распахнутых настежь окон било яркое полуденное солнце. Чертов Алан! Специально не закрыл ставни! Гай попытался нащупать вторую подушку, чтобы заслониться ее от слепящих лучей, но не тут-то было: снова раздался скрип дверных петель, и в комнату с ведром наперевес вошел Алан. Помяни черта!

– А! Гай! Уже проснулся? – жизнерадостно вопросил поганец, с грохотом ставя на пол свою ношу. – Я тут воды принес. Холодненькой, – многозначительно продолжал он.

– Э'Дейл!.. – глухо застонал в подушку Гизборн. – Чего тебе?

– Ну, как же? – с наигранной наивностью переспросил оруженосец. И уже деланно официальным тоном продолжил: – Сэр Гай, милорд шериф изволили напомнить – так громко изволили, что слышала половина замка, – что вам поручена подготовка свадьбы милорда с леди Найтон. «Раз у него так хорошо получается ладить со старым дурнем», – передразнил Вейзи Алан.

– К черту. Все к черту, – перекатившись на спину и невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок, ответил Гай.

– Но Вейзи...

– И Вейзи к черту. Тебе надо – ты и делай, – заявил Гизборн, снова перевернулся на бок, накрыл голову подушкой и сделал вид, что спит.

Алан со злостью пнул ведро, так что вода разлилась по всей комнате, и ушел, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.

И пока ехал от Ноттингема до Найтона, корил себя на все лады. Вот зачем, спрашивается, он связался с этим идиотом?! Прав, прав милорд шериф! Впрочем, сам Алан тоже хорош. Что ему, медом, что ли тут намазано? Или городов в Англии мало? Сбежал бы куда-нибудь, в тот же Йорк, например, да и все. Ан не-е-ет! Идиот, как есть идиот. Видно, это заразное.  
А с другой стороны, нас, что называется, и здесь неплохо кормят. Главное от Вейзи держаться подальше, а к кухне поближе. Тем более что новая кухарка – на редкость симпатичная молодая...  
Кстати, о молодых и симпатичных: навстречу Алану и сопровождавшей его шерифовой страже с корзинкой наперевес шла леди Найтон.  
– Мэриан! – окликнул ее Э'Дейл, но она только окинула его равнодушным взглядом, как будто они и не знакомы, и прошествовала мимо.  
«Странно все это», – подумал Алан.

Когда возглавляемая Э'Дейлом кавалькада приблизилась к найтонской церкви, двери ее, против обыкновения, были плотно притворены.

Подивившись поведению столь нехарактерному для отца Бернарда, считавшего, что двери божьего храма должны быть открыты всегда и для всех, Алан спешился и направился к зданию. Потянув за тяжелую металлическую ручку, он обнаружил, что за ним увязался один из стражников. Как же его по имени-то? Ах да, Кендрик.  
В церкви было темно и пусто.  
– Отец Бернард? – наудачу позвал Алан. Ответом ему была тишина. – Отец Бернард? – повторил он, двигаясь по проходу к алтарю.  
Никого.  
«Ну, и где этот старый пень, когда он нужен?» – обозревая внутреннее убранство храма, подумал Э'Дейл и уже вслух добавил, обращаясь к следовавшему за ним по пятам Кендрику: – Обыщи все тут хорошенько!  
– Эй, олухи! – крикнул он топтавшимся у входа стражникам. – Сходите к отцу Бернарду домой, может, он там.

Сам Алан уселся на одну из двух деревянных скамей, не так давно украсивших храм, откинулся на резную спинку и попытался настроиться на предстоящую беседу. Но в голову почему-то лезла всякая муть вроде сладкого вина и пирожков с капустой. Да еще Кендрик отвлекал: то чихнет, а потом еще и трижды прощения у Всевышнего попросит, то громыхнет чем-нибудь, то о собственный же меч запнется. Как только его вообще в стражу взяли-то, эдакого увальня! Впрочем, и остальные не лучше. После общения с Седриком, к примеру, Алан решил, что порой подход Гизборна к подчиненным самый верный. По крайней мере, на Седрика рявканье действовало благотворно: он затыкался и шел исполнять порученное без дальнейших выяснений, зачем да почему. От Седрика мысли Алана вновь перетекли к пирожкам, на сей раз с вишней, и тут стены храма содрогнулись от грохота.

Алан подскочил, хватаясь за меч, и заозирался по сторонам. Впрочем, в церкви по-прежнему не было никого, кроме него и Кендрика, лежавшего на полу возле алтаря.  
– Тьфу, ты, пропасть! – в сердцах выругался Алан. Подойдя к стражнику, он легонько пнул его ногой в бок: – Ну и что мы лежим? Подъем!  
Тот подскочил как ошпаренный и тут же попятился назад, чуть не сшибив Алана с ног.  
– Там!.. Там!..  
Алан посмотрел туда, куда Кендрик тыкал пальцем: на мирно свисавшее до пола алтарное покрывало, украшенное вышивкой.  
– Что?  
Кендрик продолжал трястись и тыкать пальцем:  
– Там!.. Дьявол!..  
У Алана отвисла челюсть. В черта, скрывающегося под алтарем, верилось с трудом. Хотя, конечно, проповеди отца Бернарда…  
Сделав два шага вперед, Алан решительно откинул покрывало и не сдержал удивленного возгласа.

Никакого дьявола, конечно, там не было. Всего лишь отец Бернард. Белая туника залита кровью, а из горла торчит кинжал. И у этого кинжала чертовски знакомая рукоять.

Кендрик то начинал молиться, то замолкал, но громко клацал зубами, и это все время сбивало.  
– Дьявол, – бормотал он, – воистину дьявол.  
– Да что ты про нечистого заладил! – не выдержал Алан. – Зарезали нашего отца Бернарда, не видишь что ли! Стал бы дьявол так утруждаться!  
Он присел на корточки и осторожно потянул кинжал на себя. В ране хлюпнуло, еще одна струйка уже загустевшей крови потянулась к полу.  
– Тряпку дай, – не оборачиваясь, скомандовал он Кендрику. Тот зашуршал, затопал, и наконец протянул большой лоскут сомнительной чистоты. Впрочем, чистота сейчас волновала Алана в последнюю очередь. Он тщательно замотал кинжал и заткнул его за пояс, поднялся на ноги и скомандовал:  
– Собирай всех. Возвращаемся в замок. И чтобы никаких мне слухов о черте, заколовшем священника вилами!

Осторожно опустив покрывало обратно, Алан направился к выходу. На пороге он остановился и, обернувшись, еще раз обвел взглядом церковь.  
– Подсвечник… Вот чего не хватает. Неужели из-за подсвечника?..

***

  
С недавних пор общие сборища обитателей Ноттингемского замка превратились для Гая в сущую пытку. После объявления о своей помолвке с леди Мэриан шериф, точно назло Гизборну, напропалую флиртовал со своей невестой. А, может, старый интриган просто опасался, что во время брачной церемонии кто-то осмелится вмешаться и воспрепятствовать заключению богоугодного союза. Богоугодного, как же! Но как бы там ни было, все эти бесконечные ужимки и улыбки Вейзи, как и ответная благосклонность леди Найтон, - все это для Гизборна было точно нож в горле.   


– Гай! – появившийся неизвестно откуда Алан дернул его за рукав, и Гизборн с облегчением отвернулся от воркующей парочки. – Гай, поговорить надо.  
Радуясь удобному предлогу, Гай молча направился к двери, ведущей в западный коридор. Все что угодно, лишь бы не видеть, как Мэриан смотрит на шерифа, улыбается ему, как их пальцы переплетаются, и Вэйзи довольно скалится в ответ.  
У первой же ниши Гай остановился.  
– Ну что там? – деланно равнодушно спросил он, выглядывая во двор. – Все готово к счастливому событию?  
Ему хотелось выть от злости, досады и непонимания. Как могла Мэриан, та Мэриан, которую он знал, желал, мечтал сделать своей, дать шерифу то, в чем отказала ему? Господь свидетель, если бы она отправилась под венец с Гудом, он бы понял. Гай не строил иллюзий. Он возненавидел бы Гуда еще больше, сделал бы все, чтобы Мэриан не была с ним счастлива. Но он бы понял. Вместе шататься по лесам, грабить шерифа и благодетельствовать деревенскую голытьбу, ожидая, пока их ненаглядный король вернется в Англию – это ли не семейная идиллия? Чего угодно мог ожидать Гай от Мэриан, только не того, что она по собственной воле согласится связать свою жизнь с Вейзи, воплощавшим в себе все, с чем боролся ее ненаглядный Робин. И мало того, что согласится – бегом побежит. На могиле сэра Эдварда земля еще не просохла, а его дочери шьют свадебное платье из самой дорогой парчи. В прошлый раз она так не готовилась…  
– Готово-то готово, – прервал его размышления Алан, – только венчания не будет.  
– Что ты сказал? – Гай резко обернулся, ища на лице оруженосца хоть какой-то намек на шутку. – Как не будет?  
Но Алан выглядел серьезным как никогда, а в его взгляде Гаю увиделось что-то странное.  
– Не будет и все тут. Некому венчать.  
– Неужели отец Бернард отказался… – священник вряд ли одобрил столь поспешный брак, но отказ от венчания – такого Гай от него не ожидал.  
– Отец Бернард мертв.  
Гай опешил.  
– Да что ты мелешь? – вспылил он. – А кто, по-твоему, сэра Эдварда отпевал? Дух святой?  
– Я что, сказал, что его труп черви уже пожрали? – в свою очередь возмутился Алан. – Нет, лежит себе в церкви, тепленький еще, и нести никуда не придется…  
Гай растерялся. Не то чтобы он сожалел о священнике, нет. Но как-то нехорошо получилось: только на днях в сердцах пожелал ему отправляться со своими проповедями в ад, на спасение грешников, и вот, пожалуйста: пожелание исполнилось. По крайней мере, частично.  
– Что-то я не понял, – он задумчиво потер переносицу. – Вчера отец Бернард был вполне здоров и бодр. Он, конечно, немолод, но…  
– Да что тут непонятного? – Алан пожал плечами. – Убили его, вот и все дела.  
– Ну кому это надо, – махнул рукой Гай. – Какой в этом вообще смысл? Там и взять-то нечего, ни в церкви, ни в доме.  
– Взять, может, и нечего, а вот кинжал на память отцу Бернарду кто-то оставил. Место, правда, неудачное выбрал: прямо в горло воткнул.  
– Но зачем кому-то убивать простого священника? – Гай решительно не понимал, что творится в графстве в последнее время. – Золота у него не водилось, к делам шерифа он непричастен… был непричастен, с женами чужими не спал. Или я чего-то не знаю?  
– Да нет, все так. Вот только люди говорят, что… – Алан замялся.  
– Людям лишь бы языки почесать. Лучше бы работали усерднее, а то, как налоги платить, так все молчат, и слова лишнего из них не выжмешь, – Гизборну начала надоедать эта бессмысленная беседа.  
Ничего не ответив, Алан достал из-за пояса небольшой сверток, аккуратно размотал тряпицу и протянул Гаю кинжал с темными пятнами на лезвии:  
– Говорят, что ты не рад готовящейся свадьбе.  
Гай растеряно уставился на рукоять:  
– Это же… Кровь Христова! Не может этого быть!  
Он взглянул на оруженосца:  
– Хочешь сказать, что я зарезал священника прямо в церкви, только чтобы венчание отложить? Я что, ненормальный, по-твоему?  
– Знаешь, Гай, когда ты так бесишься, за нормального тебя принять сложно, – Алан тут же вскинул обе руки, точно прося пощады. – Ты только не переживай так! Успокойся! Что кинжал твой, кроме меня никто не разобрал. Ну, может, только, – он почесал затылок. – Кендрик, может, и рассмотрел рукоять, но вряд ли сообразит, что к чему.  
– Сообразить может и не сообразит, зато растреплет по всему графству, – озноб удивления прошел, и Гай, бездумно вертя клинок в руках, прислонился к холодным камням стены. Чем помешал кому-то отец Бернард? И для чего убийца воспользовался его, Гая, оружием? Напрашивающийся ответ не радовал.  
– Послушай, Э’Дэйл, – он огляделся и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, продолжил. – Ты сказал, священник еще не остыл, когда вы пришли. А…  
– Говорю же, не было там никого, – перебил его Алан. – День ясный, солнце в зените – все при делах. Да и кому охота лишний раз нарываться?  
– Ну не сам же отец Бернард себе нож в горло воткнул? – опять начал заводиться Гай. – Вы хоть церковь-то обыскали?  
– Мы все углы там обшарили, думали, может, пропало чего…  
– И?  
– Что «и»? – Алан переступил с ноги на ногу. – Вообще-то пропало. Помнишь подсвечник такой здоровый, серебряный?  
Гай помнил его очень хорошо. Этот самый подсвечник когда-то купила мать, желая отблагодарить отца Франциска за заботы. Каждый раз, приходя в церковь, Гай смотрел на тусклое серебро с потеками воска, и воспоминания, размытые временем, возвращались к нему. Возможно, он старался бывать там как можно реже еще и поэтому.  
– Вот его и стянули, – не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил Алан. – Так-то все вроде на месте, а подсвечника…  
– Да что ты заладил – подсвечник, подсвечник? – взорвался Гизборн. – Провалился бы он пропадом!  
– Так он и провалился, – мрачно буркнул помощник.  
– Туда ему и дорога! – в подтверждение Гай взмахнул рукой, позабыв про зажатый в кулаке кинжал. – Главное сейчас – найти мерзавца, который пробрался ко мне в комнату и стащил… Слушай, а не ты ли это? – нахмурившись, он оценивающе посмотрел на Алана.  
– Гай, да ты совсем охренел?! Стал бы я тогда тебе все это рассказывать!  
– Тоже верно, – Гай устало провел ладонью по лицу. – Говоришь, никого не было…  
– Ни души, – кивнул Э’Дэйл. – Там дети неподалеку бегали, я одного мальца и расспросил. Никого они не видели. Да и мы по дороге никого не встретили, кроме Мэриан.  
– Мэриан… – задумчиво повторил Гизборн. – Не нравится мне все это. Послушай-ка, Э’Дэйл, – он огляделся и сделал два шага вглубь коридора, поманив за собой Алана. – Мне нужно встретиться с Гудом.  
– С Ро… с Гудом?! Да он-то тут…  
– Не твое дело. Давай, ноги в руки и пошел в лес, искать своих приятелей.  
– Гай, ты смерти моей хочешь? – взвыл Алан. – Да они… Да я…  
– Мне плевать, что они и что ты! – Гизборн схватил оруженосца за ворот рубахи и начал трясти его в такт словам. – Сейчас же. Отправляешься. В лес. Находишь. Гуда. Договариваешься. О встрече. Понял?  
– Да понял я, понял, – воротник подозрительно затрещал, и Алан наконец-то оказался на свободе.  
– А если понял, почему еще здесь?  


Идти в Шервуд Алану было совершенно неохота. Во-первых, в том, как его встретят, он не сомневался. Ладно если кулаком в глаз, а то ведь и дубьем можно огрести. Во-вторых, никак не получалось выбрать хорошее начало. Простое. Чтобы и до Мача дошло. Короткое. Чтобы успеть, пока Робин не заткнет. И завлекательное. Чтобы Джак предложила выслушать до конца. Только вот в голову ничего не приходило, как на грех. С грехами же нынче сложно. Пока до епископа новости дойдут, пока он нового священника пришлет – грехов, пожалуй, наберется столько, что одним серебряным кубком не отделаешься. Придется милорда шерифа сразу на два облегчить. А если подумать, то и на три. Все-таки новая кухарка очень даже…  
– Ну надо же, кто к нам пожаловал!  
Он вскинул голову. В нескольких шагах, прислонившись к дубу, стоял Робин. Алан тут же завертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть остальных.  
– Можешь не стараться. Ребята обоз из Калвертона караулят.  
– Обоз? Из Калвертона? – удивленно переспросил Алан. За всеми последними событиями он как-то подзабыл о нескольких мешках серебра, ожидаемых шерифом с обычным нетерпением. – А зачем ты мне-то…  
– Должен же кто-то сообщить Вейзи, что его денежки нашли себе нового хозяина, – Робин ухмыльнулся.  
– Вот уж дудки, – Алан представил вопли шерифа, в одночасье лишившегося денег и возможности вкусить прелестей брака на законной основе. – Я лучше… Я лучше в Йорк! А вы тут сами разбирайтесь с шерифом, с налогами, с убийствами…  
– С убийствами? С какими убийствами? – Гуд заинтересованно подался вперед.  
– Отцу Бернарду кто-то помог свидеться с Господом нашим, – Алан благочестиво перекрестился и пояснил: – Кинжалом в горло помог. И рукоять у этого кинжала, знаешь ли, весьма приметная. С серебряной обмоткой.  
– Вот даже как? – Робин почесал в затылке. – Ерунда какая-то. Гизборн, конечно, та еще скотина, но в чем ему выгода убивать священника? И с какой, собственно, целью ты мне об этом поведал?  
Алан пожал плечами:  
– Да тут особого секрета нет. Кендрик клинок в два счета опознал, а за полдня-то уже, небось, растрепал на все графство. К тому же, Гай меня сам и послал.  
– Надо же, какой у нас Гай заботливый! – преувеличенно восхитился Гуд.  
– Э… ну да, бывает иногда, – дипломатично согласился Алан и, решив, что момент самый что ни на есть подходящий, выпалил: – Встретишься с ним этой ночью?  
Он ожидал какого угодно ответа, но только не того, что Робин заливисто рассмеется, откинув голову.  
– Ты и свидания за него назначаешь? – сквозь смех все же выдавил из себя Гуд. – Не знал, что это тоже входит в обязанности оруженосца.  
– Я вообще на все руки мастер, только не ценит никто, – вздохнул Алан. – Так что, встретишься? Гай согласен на любые условия. – Мысленно он скрестил пальцы.  
– Ты подумай, как приперло, – продолжал веселиться Робин. – Никак в лес собрался, от правосудия скрываться?  
– Скорей уж от бывшей невесты.  
Алан тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно. Собеседник насупился.  
– От Мэриан? С каких пор Гизборн от нее бегает? Или я чего-то не знаю?  
«Уж если и узнаешь, так точно не от меня»  
– Да это я так, к слову пришлось, – как назло, ничего действительно умного в голову не приходило. – Вот встретитесь, и спросишь его, что да почему.  
– Спросить я и у кого другого могу. Говоришь, любые условия? Ну, – Робин как-то нехорошо усмехнулся, – как солнце сядет, вот сюда пусть и приходит. Один и без оружия.  
– Ночью без оружия? Один? Робин, ты сам-то в это веришь? – представив реакцию Гизборна на подобное предложение, Алан поежился. – Я вот что думаю: я его сюда провожу, а то, пожалуй, тебе тут до рассвета ждать придется. И постою… ну, вон там постою, коней подержу. А оружие… Давай, он оружие прямо здесь сложит. Под дерево. Только…  
Алан замялся.  
– Под твое слово, короче. А то я ребят знаю. Так что, договорились?  
– Ты серьезно? – Робин неверяще покачал головой. – Гизборн и вправду придет ночью в мой лес в одиночку? И сложит оружие? Да, неладно что-то в нашем Ноттингеме…  
– Значит, договорились, – Алан облегченно вздохнул. – Ну… я тогда пошел, ладно?  
– Иди, иди, голубь почтовый, – себе под нос буркнул Робин.

Уговорить Гизборна неожиданно оказалось, пожалуй, даже легче. К выдвинутым условиям он отнесся равнодушно, сказав, что иного и не ожидал, и тут же отправил Алана проверять караулы. Поручение это было исполнено с должной тщательностью. Более того, Алан проверил парочку подозрительных трактиров, так что возвратился почти затемно и слегка навеселе.  
Правда, стоило ему увидеть мрачную физиономию начальничка, хмель тут же подвыветрился. Алан в двух словах доложил, как доблестно несут службу караульные, и благоразумно решил не интересоваться, отчего Гизборн опять такой хмурый. Поскольку сам Гизборн в откровения впадать не собирался, и вообще был подозрительно задумчив, за всю дорогу до Шервуда они обменялись едва ли несколькими словами.

Тем временем окончательно стемнело, и на небо выкатилась луна. Кутаясь в облака, заглушавшие ее и без того неяркий свет, она мрачно наблюдала за людьми. Два всадника, чьи кони только что перешли с галопа на шаг. Два лучника, спрятавшихся в гуще листвы. Две женщины, спешившие укрыться от любопытных глаз. Ничтожные существа, копошащиеся во тьме, они думают, что способны изменить этот мир. И ошибаются. Все решено до них и за них. Все уже решено.

В условленном месте никого не оказалось. Гай этому не удивился: наверняка вся шайка расселась по ветвям, изображая птиц на насесте, и следит за ним. Он спешился и, бросив поводья Алану, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Снял перевязь с мечом, аккуратно опустил на землю. За мечом последовал злополучный кинжал, звякнул нож, брошенный сверху – короткий, с широким изогнутым лезвием и черной рукояткой.  
– Из сапога не забудь достать, – с какого дерева спрыгнул Гуд, Гай не заметил. Какая, впрочем, разница?  
Он неохотно наклонился – оставаться совершенно безоружным очень не хотелось. Узкая полоска металла тускло блеснула, покидая свое укрытие, и была отброшена к остальному оружию.  
– Так зачем ты хотел увидеться со мной, Гизборн? – не дожидаясь ответа, Робин шагнул вперед, наклонился и поднял с травы кинжал. – Красивая вещица. Откуда она у тебя?  
– Ангулем, – Гай заколебался. С того самого момента, как он решился на встречу с Гудом, его одолевали сомнения. Прежде всего, просить о помощи врага было, по меньшей мере, неприятно. Сознавать, что больше-то за этой самой помощью обратиться и не к кому – еще неприятнее. Кроме того, Гай чувствовал, что такой удобной возможности поиздеваться над ним и покуражиться Гуд не упустит ни за что на свете. Впрочем, упустил бы – Гай первый назвал бы его дураком.  
– Гуд, – начал он, и тут же снова замолчал. Делиться всеми своими подозрениями ему не хотелось, значит, надо объяснить как-то потуманней. Вопрос только, как. – Так вот, Гуд…  
Сказать, что шериф явно что-то задумал? Так этим никого не удивишь, Вейзи все время плетет интриги. Сказать, что Мэриан ведет себя как-то странно? Тоже двумя словами не отделаешься.  
– Слушай, Гизборн, я тут всю ночь торчать с тобой не собираюсь, – нетерпеливо прервал его размышления Гуд. – Давай, говори, что хотел, и разойдемся. Только учти, если ты собрался у нас скрываться…  
– Делать мне больше нечего, – Гай поморщился. – Отца Бернарда я пальцем не тронул, если ты на это намекаешь.  
– Помогать шерифу в розысках убийцы тоже не стану, – поспешно заявил собеседник, бросая кинжал обратно. – Мне и своих забот хватает.  
– Что, обоз из Калвертона сторожишь?  
– А что если и так?  
– Нет там никакого обоза, – мрачно буркнул Гай. – Если ты кого и дождешься, так только Джонса с его ребятами. Шериф пообещал им за тебя двадцать фунтов, за живого или мертвого. И еще по два за каждого из твоих разбойничков.  
– Откуда нам знать, что ты не врешь? – неожиданно вмешался Уилл, до этого момента вполне удачно изображавший тень одного из деревьев. Робин вопросительно взглянул на Гизборна: – Действительно, откуда?  
– А деньги в Калвертоне откуда? – раздраженно поинтересовался тот. – Я лично два месяца назад собрал у них все до последнего пенни.  
– Ну, предположим… Только предположим, что все, сказанное тобою про обоз и про Джонса – правда, – задумчиво начал Робин. – Нет никакого серебра, зато есть очередной хитрый план шерифа. Так какой тебе смысл раскрывать мне этот план?  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – выдавил Гай и, кажется, покраснел. Во всяком случае, щекам стало жарко. Если бы только придумать что-то еще… Но сколько он ни размышлял, другого выхода ему не виделось.  
– Моя помощь? Да ну! И в чем же?

  
– Не знаю я, в чем! Понимаешь? – пнув подвернувшийся камешек, Гай зашагал из стороны в сторону. – Мэриан. Ее сегодня в Найтоне видели, заходящей в церковь. Мэриан! Да ее в церковь силой не затащишь! С ней что-то происходит, Гуд. И мне это не нравится.  
По правде говоря, посещать церковь не рвался ни один из присутствующих, поэтому поведение Мэриан странным показалось всем. Пожалуй, во всей округе не нашлось бы желающих добровольно обречь себя на проповедь отца Бернарда, частенько превращающуюся в долгую и нудную обличительную речь.  
– Она за Вейзи замуж собралась! Это же бред какой-то! – продолжал мерить поляну шагами Гай. – Гуд, что ты молчишь? Тебе что, все равно?  
Робин открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел.  
– Слушает его бред про черепа, целует в лысину, принимает у себя ночами… какого черта, Гуд? Думаешь, шериф растает и выложит ей все свои планы?  
Лицо у Робина точно окаменело:  
– Ты что несешь, Гизборн? Намекаешь, что я собственную невесту в чужую постель подложил?  
– Я ни на что не намекаю! Сам проговорился!  
Алан прикрыл лицо ладонью и тихо застонал. Теперь уже все равно, о какой помощи Гай собирался просить Робина. Если он и получит, так только по зубам. Сам Гай, правда, об этом не задумывался, продолжая разоряться на весь лес:  
– Если бы не ты, Мэриан занималась бы домом да вышивала, как положено приличной девушке! И не шлялась бы в мужской одежде! Если бы ты не забивал ей голову всей этой чушью про Ричарда и Англию, она бы никогда…  
– Не сбежала бы со мной, бросив тебя у алтаря?  
Гай выдохнул и отчеканил:  
– Не начала сравнивать, кто из нас двоих больше мужик, Гуд!  
– Ну, женщины любят сравнивать! – Робин ехидно улыбнулся. – А ты испугался что ли?  
– Не нас с тобой, а меня с собой. И знаешь, да! Женщины любят сравнивать. А Мэриан к тому же всюду сует свой любопытный нос и не понимает слова «нет». Так что повторяю, если бы ты не забивал ей голову неженскими проблемами, возможно, мне не пришлось бы так рьяно оборонять шнуровку на своих штанах.

Предчувствия Алана оправдались: молча, без замаха, Робин двинул Гаю в челюсть. Тот не замедлил с ответом. Кто кому поставил подножку, разглядеть не вышло, но вскоре противники катались по траве, беспорядочно молотя друг друга куда придется. Алан предусмотрительно сделал пару шагов назад, отводя лошадей подальше, и громко поинтересовался:  
– Уилл, у тебя вино есть?  
– В Ноттингеме теперь не наливают? – Уилл не отрывал взгляда от дерущихся. Как раз в этот момент Робин оседлал Гая, схватил его за волосы и начал бить головой о землю.  
– Боюсь, моей фляги просто не хватит.  
Гай извернулся, скинул с себя Робина, обхватил его за шею и принялся душить. На мгновение Алану показалось, что кончится все плохо. То же, видимо, подумал и Уилл. Он напрягся, приготовившись вмешаться, но тут Робин избавился от захвата и снова навалился на противника, хрипя что-то неразборчивое.  
Еще некоторое время они продолжали бороться. Верх одерживал то один, то другой, но движения становились все медленнее, а дыхание все надсаднее. В конце концов, Робин, оказавшись сверху, снова приложил Гая головой о землю, да так, что у того глаза закатились вверх, закрылись, и он обмяк. Робин еще несколько раз ударил его и, обессилев, свалился рядом, тяжело дыша.  
Выждав для верности, Алан как следует намотал поводья на ближайший сук и подошел к Гизборну. Присев на корточки, осторожно потряс за плечо – ничего, только голова мотнулась безвольно. Сняв с пояса фляжку, Алан открыл ее и перевернул, вылив содержимое Гаю на лицо. Слабый стон перешел в кашель, и Гай, наконец, открыл глаза – только для того, чтобы тут же их опять закрыть.  
– Все-таки не хватило, – удрученно махнул рукой Алан.  
Уилл неохотно помог ему водрузить тело Гизборна на коня и придать этому самому телу положение, более-менее подходящее для езды шагом. Алан нацепил перевязь с мечом, сунул оба ножа в седельную сумку, забрался в седло и, ведя вторую лошадь в поводу, направился в Ноттингем. Никогда еще путь от Шервуда до замка не казался ему таким утомительным.

***

Первая попытка сесть оказалась неудачной. Перед глазами поплыли круги, а левую руку точно раскаленным прутом приложили. Робин упал обратно на спину, зажмурившись и ловя воздух ртом. Полежал, отдышался, снова открыл глаза – только, чтобы увидеть озабоченное лицо Уилла. Снова попробовал сесть, на этот раз осторожнее. Бока заныли, но все же боль казалась терпимой. Взяв предложенную фляжку, Робин поднес ее ко рту, тут же скривился, сделал несколько глотков. Осторожно прикоснулся к губам, потом посмотрел на пальцы – на них остались следы крови. Левую скулу жгло и саднило, голова все еще кружилась, но он встал на ноги и, пошатываясь, добрел до ближайшего дерева, у которого остановился, прислонясь к нему спиной.  
– А где… – Робин закашлялся и снова приложился к фляжке. Отдышавшись, он продолжил: – Гизборн где?  
– Увезли, – неопределенно махнул рукой Уилл. – Ну что, в лагерь?  
– Нет, – Робин мотнул головой и тут же схватился за нее обеими руками, выронив фляжку. – Пресвятая Дева, как же больно-то! В лагерь я сам как-нибудь доберусь, Уилл. Отправляйся за ребятами, пока и вправду Джонс не пожаловал.  
– Думаешь, Гизборн не соврал насчет обоза?  
– Ну он и правда не так давно обобрал Калвертон до нитки… Давай, Уилл, иди уже.  
Робин подождал, пока приятель скроется за деревьями, собрался с силами и медленно зашагал по направлению к лагерю.

Голова раскалывалась от боли – очень не вовремя, поскольку требовалось многое обдумать: странное поведение Мэриан, не менее странное – Гизборна. Да и Вейзи… С чего вдруг он решил обзавестись женой? Не иначе, очередной из его хитроумных планов. Но что именно собирается заполучить шериф посредством брака? Деньги? Возможно. Но не такое уж и большое приданое у Мэриан. Шериф мог бы взять гораздо больше за одной из девиц де Бромптон, ко всему прочему, отличавшихся спокойным нравом и миловидностью. Земли? Ничего особенного из себя не представляют. Что же тогда? И почему именно сейчас?  
Робину казалось, что в своих размышлениях он упускает нечто важное, но все его старания привели только к тому, что голова разболелась еще больше.

Возможно, в обычном состоянии он не обратил бы внимания на треск, раздавшийся где-то в лесу, приписав его неловкости какого-нибудь зверька, или же, напротив, насторожился, затаив дыхание. Но сейчас Робин сначала просто схватился за левый висок, в который будто гвоздь с размаху вогнали, а уж только потом повернулся на звук – и вдалеке заметил Мэриан. Одетая в светлое платье и потому хорошо заметная, она пробиралась между деревьев, направляясь вглубь чащи.  
– Мэриан!  
Даже не обернулась, только ускорила шаг. Робин бросился следом. Его тут же замутило, в боку закололо, но почему-то догнать ее казалось так важно, что он продолжал бежать.  
– Мэр!  
Что-то в ней было странным. Он не мог уловить, что именно. Более того, поклялся бы всеми святыми, что гонится за Мэриан, ни за кем другим. И все же, что-то было не так.  
– Мэ… Твою ж мать!  
Запнувшись о неожиданно подвернувшийся под ноги огромный корень, Робин с размаха грохнулся на землю. Поднявшись на ноги, он начал искать глазами Мэриан, но той нигде не было видно. Луна спряталась в облаках, а от дальних деревьев навстречу ему клоками плыл туман.  



End file.
